The Little Things
by prideisasin
Summary: Do not read unless you have read Friends Forever and Killer Mouse. This is a bunch of short drabbles about Phe in Reids point of view! Very fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**A/N If you haven't red Friends Forever and Killer Mouse than this is not the story for you.**

**The Sub Way**

Most mornings I get on the subway and wonder about what the day will bring. Sometimes a new case and sometimes new joke from Morgan. But today was different. Today we had a new member of the team.

I stood on the subway listening to the simple flow of traffic and then I spotted her. The tiny red head who was holding on to the safety rail for dear life. I plucked up what little courage I had and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked confused when she saw. So I introduced myself. She shook my hand. I knew I had to make some sort of small talk. So I asked her about the BAU. God could I be any lamer?

But of course I couldn't think of anything charming to say. The train came to a sudden stop and Phe fell forward. I caught her. Now I was shaking worse than ever. She light and I could feel her shaking too. Her was light on my chest. I didn't want to let her go. "Sorry. Thank you." She said. She was embarrassed. "It's ok. It happens to the best of us." Now she was blushing.

The second she pulled away from me I wished that she hadn't. She was very beautiful with bright blue eyes and a perfect smile. I couldn't take my eyes off her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**A/N If you haven't red Friends Forever and Killer Mouse than this is not the story for you.**

Coffee and kissing

When Emily told me that Phe actually liked me I was sure that she had heard wrong. But I knew I still had to pluck up the courage to ask her. She was sitting at her desk reading like she had for the last few days. Today she was reading Interview with a Vampire. Emily glared at me. I got up and asked. "Do you wanna go get a cup of coffee.?" She smiled and got up. "Yeah." Thankfully she didn't see Moran give me thumbs up. I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her to the café.

I got to cups of coffee and she insisted on paying this time. She started talking about the book she was reading. I would have interrupted but I love the sound of her voice. She stopped and asked me. "So what's up with you?" He looked at my hands and took a deep breath. "Um, I was um, just wondering if you….maybe would, possibly like to-to go to dinner with me?" Phe smiled "Spencer Reid, are you asking me out?" she asked. I smiled and looked at her. She was smiling. "I'm trying to."I said. She laughed. "I would love too." She said and then she kissed my cheek.

I could feel myself turn bright red. She giggled and held my hand. I could still feel her lips on my cheek for hours after I'd gone home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**A/N If you haven't red Friends Forever and Killer Mouse than this is not the story for you.**

First date and First kiss

I was sitting in the parking lot of her building. I glanced in the rear view mirror. How could she have agreed to go out with me? How could she like me? This had to be some kind of joke. But Phe is way too nice to do that to me. "Morgan would be laughing at me." I thought. I took a few deep breaths and left my car.

I knocked on her door. She opened it seconds later. She looked beautiful. So, I told her that. We both blushed. She invited me in. We talked about her house for a few minutes and then about when she and her friend broke into a potentially haunted house. Then she screamed. I spun around and rushed over to her side. "Are you okay?" I asked. "A spider crawled on my hand." She whispered. I hugged her. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said. She rested her head against my chest and a stroked her hair before letting go. "Sorry." She said. "It's alright." I killed the spider. "My hero." She said. I thought of something that Morgan said to Garcia one time. "I do what I can." I said.

She smiled and kissed me. It was gentle I was about to pull her closer but she broke away. She was bright red. "Sorry." She said. Then I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. "Don't apologize." I told her. "Ok." She said. She was out of breath, so was I for that matter. "We should, um, we should get going." I told her she nodded. We left her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**A/N If you haven't red Friends Forever and Killer Mouse than this is not the story for you.**

Talking Shop

We walked outside. She suddenly reached over and held my hand. I looked down at her, she was blushing. I squeezed her hand. She gave me that adorable little smirk. How is it that this woman can completely put me in a trance?

We walked out to the parking lot and I lead her to my car. "Oh my God! I love your car! It's so cool!" She said. "Thanks." He said. "Come here look at mine!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to black '67 mustang. "Wow." Was all I could say. The car was really cool. But then again I don't know much about cars. "Thanks." She said. "I got it used. I was going to get a hybrid but when I saw her, I knew I had to have her." It's funny I felt the same way when I saw Phe.

She turned back to me. "You don't know too much about cars do you?" She asked. "Guilty ah charged." I said. She smirked at me. "Come on lets go eat." She said. I took her hand and kissed it lightly. This made her giggle. It makes me happy to know that I can bring that perfect smile to her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**A/N If you haven't red Friends Forever and Killer Mouse than this is not the story for you.**

Way too close for comfort

The second Phe left the room to get me some coffee I wished that I had gone with her. I just wasn't comfortable when she's not by my side. I watched Wabash walk over to her. Now I was annoyed. Call me over protective but I finally had a girlfriend who I really, really liked and I don't want to lose her to some smooth talking cop from Connecticut.

What I did next I'm not sure was the best thing to do. I walked over to her. "Spencer where you going?" JJ asked. I kept walking. I could hear Wabash. He was flirting with Phe. She rejected him but he wouldn't leave her alone. I was glad that she rejected him.

I wrapped one of my arms around Phe's waist and pulled her against me. She looked up at me and mouthed Thank You. "Hey, Spencer." She said. She handed me the cup. "Thank you, Sweetie." I said. I wanted Wabash to know that Phe was mine. Yes, I know that Phe is not a trophy, but I'm sure that's what Wabash thinks of her. He looked mad. Ha! Not Today! "I'll talk to you later." He walked away. "Thanks." Phe said as she took a sip of the swill that they call coffee. "But am I sensing jealousy?" Opps. Was she mad? "Sorry, I didn't like that he was flirting with you." I was being honest. "That's okay, I kinda like it." She stood on her toes and kissed me. It sent a chill down my spine. But then I realized that people could be watching. "Phe not here." She smiled. "Your right let's get back to work."

She put her hand on my chest, it was just enough to put me into that trance. I was frozen. I let her walk in front of me. To tell the truth I was looking at her butt. She turned around and looked at me. "Are you coming?" She asked. "Yeah, of course." I said I rushed to her side and wrapped my arm around her. I don't care if my team knows that I'm in love with her. Oh my God I am. I'm in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**A/N If you haven't red Friends Forever and Killer Mouse than this is not the story for you.**

Secrets

Phe was sitting on my lap. I don't think I can explain how happy this made me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She rested her head against me. We all continued to bounce ideas off each other. Morgan and I argued about whether I was jealous or not. Phe sided with him but told me that she didn't mind. I promised myself I would try to be less jealous in the future. I decided that I had to tell her that I loved her. I prayed that she loved me back.

Morgan called Garcia. "Hey Baby Girl! I'm gonna need you to work me some magic!" He said. Phe giggled. "Is he ever going to ask her out?" She asked me. "I don't know. Phe I don't know everything." I told her. I kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelt really nice. "You know almost everything." She said. "That is true. But I'm not good with people. It took me a week to ask you out after I knew that you liked me." I reminded her. "I know I was about to ask you out myself." She said. I was a little embarrassed. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, I really like you." She said. "I really like you, too. Actually Phe I think I…."

Hotch interrupted me telling us to go back to the hotel. I was disappointed but this was probably for the better. I didn't want her to think I was moving too fast.

**X**

I was pacing in my hotel room. I was so upset that hadn't told her. I am such a coward. A quote from Julius Caser floated threw my head. _Cowards die many times before their deaths; The Valiant never taste but once. _I die if she wasn't at my side. I thought. I walked to the door and opened it a bit more forcefully than was really needed. I walked down the hall to Phe's room and knocked on the door. She opened it seconds later. Her hair was damp and she wasn't wearing any make-up. She looked prettier without it. The black camisole clung to her thin frame. The sweat pants were lose and she had to pull them up. "Hey." She said letting me in. "Phe there's something I want to tell you. I was going to tell you earlier but Hotch interrupted me." I began . "I know. I could tell." She sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her. Indicating that she wanted me to sit down. I did. I took her hand and thought about what I was about to do. But there was no backing out of it know. "Phe I love you." I said. She smiled her perfect smile that I fell in love with. "I love you, too." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. This was one of the happiest days of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

packing

I got on to the subway and met Phe as always. She kissed me as always and as always I kissed her back. "You look glum." She said. "My landlord is fumigating my building. I have to find a place to stay for the next week and a half." I said. "How about my apartment?" She asked. "Really, I can stay with you?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course." She told me. I kissed her. I would have picked her up, but I figured that would be a little inappropriate. "Would it be too much to ask you to help me pack tonight?" She shook her head. "Nope. We can go after work." She said.

**X**

I led her up to my apartment. She actually had never been there before. I opened the door and let her in first. I flipped the light on. She glanced around. "I think I like it." She said. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm so glad that you like my decorating." I said. She giggled and turned her head to kiss me. "Alright, what do you need help with?" She asked. "Nothing really I just wanted your company." I admitted. She smirked. "Cool, I'm ordering a pizza. What do you want?" She asked. I handed her a twenty. "Whatever you want." I told her. She called a pizza guy as I went into my room to pack. Minutes later she walked into my bedroom and lounged on my bed. "What did you order?" I asked. "Sausage." She said. "Hold on I'll be right back." She got up and left the room. "Can I use your laptop?" She yelled. "Yes." I yelled back. She walked back into the room with my computer.

I started packing. I heard her laugh. "What?" I asked. "Sarah did something stupid. They were having a happy hour and she slipped laxcitives into her bosses drink." I looked up at her. "Did she get caught?" I asked. "Of course not. Sarah's too good to get caught." She told me. I thought of the brunet that I saw in a picture once. Sarah looked nice. I finished packing and laid down beside her. She curled up in my arms and yawned. "Tired?" I asked. "Yeah we had a tough day of filing." She said sarcastically. The door bell rang. She got up to got the pizza. I followed. She put the box down on the counter and got a piece. I handed her a napkin before doing the same. "This is good. Good choice, babe." I told her. She smiled at me. "Yeah, I know." She said. We finished are pizza and stuffed the box and the leftovers in the fridge. "What do you wanna do?" I asked her. "It's Friday night we don't we watch a movie?" She offered.

We decide to watch Mel Brookes Young Frankenstein apparently its one of her favorite movies. The second I sat down on the couch she curled into my arms. Sometimes she can be so adorable I can barely stand it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

Late Nights

Phe fell asleep about half way through the movie. I managed to get up without waking her. That would have destroyed my plan. I went to my and retrieved my computer. I sat down at my desk and turned on my computer. I looked at Phe she was smiling and had her hands were wrapped around the pillow. She mumbled something in her sleep. I smiled. My computer was up, and I got online. I found the website that I had been looking for. . I knew that they had made a musical of Young Frankenstein, and figured she would enjoy a day in New York. It matter how much time I had to spend in dressing rooms watching her try clothes on. As long as she was happy I was happy. I ordered the tickets for the day after her birthday. Which was on March 12th. Two weeks away. I had been worried about what I was going to get her. I knew that she would like it.

I looked at the clock at the bottom of my screen it was almost 1:00. I walked over to her. I shook her gently, "Phe." I said. "Phe, baby." She woke up. "What time is it?" She asked. "Like 1:00. Phe why don't you sleep here tonight." She nodded and got up. We walked into my room. She slipped of her jeans and took off her bra. SO, now she was jut wearing a t-shirt and her panties. She curled up in my bed, she was back asleep in seconds. I changed and then laid down beside her. I wrapped my arms around her. "Good night." She whispered, "Night, baby." I said I kissed her forehead.

That night I had a dream. The two of us were dancing. She was wearing a knee length purple dress and she looked amazing. The two of us were waltzing easily across the floor. She was giving me that adorable smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

Moving in

Phe let us into her apartment. I set my bag down on the counter and now I took the chance to pick her up. She giggled as I lifted her into the air. I put her down and hugged her tightly. "What was that for?" She asked still giggling. "What I can't pick up the woman I love, who graciously let me into her home. Thank You." I kissed her. She blushed. "You're welcome. I love you, too." She said. "I was wondering maybe we could make this permanent. You living with me." She said nervously. "Ophelia Adams, are you asking me to move in with you?" I asked. "I'm trying to." She said. I smiled. "I would love to." I said. She jumped and threw her arms around me.

"Yay." She said quietly. "So, you couldn't have asked me last night while I was packing." I said. She blushed again. "I didn't know that you would say yes." She said. "Of course I'd say yes. Phe you're the best thing that's ever happened in my life." We both turned scarlet. "Spencer I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She kissed me. I didn't want it to end. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I pulled her closer. She slid her hands up my chest and then around my neck. She finally broke away. "Spence I need to breath." She told me, but she was still smiling.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would go to Las Vegas with me next Saturday to visit my mom." I asked. "Yeah. I've never met your mom before." She added. She suddenly got a nervous look in her eyes. I'm sure I had the same one when I met her father. "Are you sure she's going to like me?" Phe asked. "Of course. I can't think of anyone who couldn't like you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

Sexual Tension

I think it would be inappropriate to go into the details of last night. I rolled over onto my side. Phe opened her eyes and blinked in the sun light. Her hair was spread out around her. The light hit it perfect that it shimmered. She looked like a goddess. "Hey, baby." she said stretching. "My God you're beautiful!" I could barely contain myself. She kissed me. She wrapped her hands around my neck. And I wrapped my arms around her bare torso.

We brook away after wait felt like an hour. "We should get dressed." She said pouting. "Actually I'm going to take a shower." She get up. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so pale that she seemed to glow. She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around herself. She left the room and a few seconds later I heard the shower start.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Phe was wakening me up. "I leave the room for 5 minutes and you fall back to sleep." She said laughing. "Someone kept me up late last night." I said sitting up. "Oh, someone kept you up?" She shoved me. I tackled her and kissed her. "Come on, get off. I gotta get dressed." She said laughing. I let her up. "I'm going to take a shower." I said. "I got a towel for you." She said as I left the room. "Thank you." I yelled back.

I walked back into the room to find Phe sitting on the bed fully dressed. I put my bag on her, sorry our bed and started going thru it. She stood behind and ran one of her hands done my shoulder blade. I knew she was examining the scratch there. But she did cause them. "Are these all from me?" She asked. She now had her head on my shoulder and her arms around my chest. "You're the only person I'm sleeping with." I said. She laughed. "Good! But if I'm hurting you, you could have just told me."She said. "Oh don't worry, babe, you're not hurting me."

**A/N sorry I needed to experiment with them a little. This idea has been in my head for a while and I finally found a place for it I needed to run with it. But just to let you know reviews are spiffy and so is criticism! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**A/N I forgot about this part and It should have been earlier. But Phe's birthday (in New York) will be next.**

Anniversary

Are anniversary was tonight and JJ, Garcia, and Emily had kidnapped Phe to help her get ready. I was on my way to pick her up. I was nervous. I can't really explain why. I knew she loved me, which is probably the best feeling in the world. I looked down at myself. I was wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt, and a black blazer. I couldn't even imagine what Phe was wearing. But as far as I was concerned Phe could be wearing jeans and a tee shirt and she would still look amazing.

I turned the corner and found Garcia's apartment building. I was about to knock on her door when I looked down and saw Morgan sitting next to the door. "Hey." I said. He looked up at me. "Well, don't you look fancy." He said. I ignored his comment. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" I asked. "JJ kicked me out before I could even get inside." He said. I sat down beside him. "Sorry." I said.

JJ walked out of the apartment. "Hey, you're here, good." She said. Morgan and I stood up. "Can we have our girlfriends back?" Morgan asked. "Don't be so pushy." Emily said emerging from the apartment. "And we only kid napped Phe." Garcia said. Phe followed her. Phe looked as amazing, as always. She was wearing a knee length black dress. It was kinda of like Marilynn Monroe's signature dress. Phe spinnd gracefully until she tripped. I caught her. "So, what do you think?" She asked. "Phe you look amazing!" I said. JJ gave Emily a high five.

We finally left. Phe leaned her head against me. I wrapped my arms around her. "You look amazing." I told her. She put one of her hands on my chest. I sent a chill down my spine. I kissed the top of her head. She tripped. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm wearing stilettos and I'm not exactly graceful." She said. "I've noticed. Why did you get them?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Because there patent leather. Look there shiny." She said. She held out a foot and smirked as the lit hit them. I wasn't sure what to say. "There…nice." She laughed. "You are such a guy." I pulled her against me. "I'm glad someone thinks so." I said. "Oh, come on." She said. She stood on her toes and kissed me. I pulled her closer. "Cherry flavored lip gloss." I said. "Garcia's idea." She said. "I think I like it." I told her. She blushed and giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

Birthday

As I've admitted before I've only been to New York once, and it was on a case. I was pretty much relying on Phe to get us around. She was clinging to my arm. I was pretty sure it was so that I didn't get lost in a crowed. "Wanna eat" I asked her. "Yes, I'm starving." She said. We walked a little bit further and found a Japanese restaurant. "So, how do you know your way around New York so well?"I asked. "Sarah's parents used to live here and on weekends we would come up sometimes. I've seen RENT on Broadway 6 times, The Phantom 6 times, and Les Mis 5 times." She said. "Which was your favorite?" I asked. She thought for a few seconds. "It's way too hard to decide." She said. I laughed. "What? I'm a theater junkie." She said. I kissed her hand.

Our food came and we didn't talk for most of the meal. Phe and I are people watchers, we watch the people around us. I think it's because were profilers. Phe laughed. "What?" I asked. "Shhh listen to the people behind us." She said. The people behind us were clearly overly religious. One had a bible with post-it notes sticking out and the other had a t-shirt on that said I love Christ. They seemed to be having an argument, which ended when the man with the bible said to his friend "When I was in the seminary I didn't eat for a whole week! And I was closer to God than you will ever be!"

"Yeah, because you almost died." I muttered to Phe. She burst out laughing. The man and his friend looked at us. Phe took a few deep breaths to stop herself from laughing. "Spencer, your horrible!" She said. I smiled and said "I'm glad I could make you laugh." She giggled again and took my hand.

I let Phe shop for a little while, it actually isn't that hard. All I do is stare at Phe and tell her she looks amazing. Which I do pretty much every day. All she ended up buying, actually I bought it for her, was a pair of black skinny jeans to match her favorite shoes, and a thin red V neck sweater.

The show was amazing. Phe agreed. When we were out in the street and away from the crowed she kissed me. I was slightly in shock. Phe's surprise kisses often left me like this. I f I could tell she was about to kiss me I could prep myself. "My God you're adorable." She said. I snapped back. "What was that for?" I asked. "For giving me the best birthday ever." She said smiling. "I could feel my mouth pull into a smile. Now I kissed her. We broke away and she yawned. I wrapped an arm around her, she leaned her head against me. "Let's get dinner." I said. She nodded. "Happy Birthday, babe." I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

Forever

Phe and I adjusted well to living together. Usually at night we would watch TV or read together. Tonight we were watching TV. Phe was sitting on my lap. "Are you crazy?" I asked her. "No why?" She asked giggling. "Because you're dating _me._" I told her. "Why would that make me crazy?" She asked. "You're beautiful and funny and charming and smart. Phe I don't deserve you." I said. "That's not true. You're sweet, your funny, your handsome, your adorable. You can stop me any time." She said. I laughed. "I was enjoying that."

She laughed too and then she kissed me. I kissed her back. "I love you." She said. "I love you, too." I told her. She curled up in my arms. I kissed the top of her head.

Later that night I was writing a journal entry and Phe was channel surfing. It's one of her few slightly annoying qualities, but I still find it cute. "What are you doing?" She asked. I turned around to see her laying on her back in a tank-top and her panties. "Writing a letter to my mom. I keep a journal and then I send it to her." I said. "DO you think I could get my dad to go along with that. Then I wouldn't have to call him every day. "I like your dad." I said. "You would." She got up. "Your just as over protective as he is." She said. Phe sat down on the arm of my chair. "Sweetie, you are a living breathing woman that's in love with me. Of course I'm over protective." She giggled. "Well, I'm going to bed." She said. "I'll be right there." I told her. I watched her walk in to the bedroom. I finished writing and I switched off the TV.

I walked into the bed room. Phe was already curled up under the blanket. I changed and joined her. I pulled her into my arms and she kissed me. "I thought you were asleep." I said. She didn't answer. This was when I realized I wanted her forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy, I'm going to post a new chapter of All Hallows Eve, but I'm putting this up!**

Mom.

So Phe and I decide to go visit my mom. How did it go? Well let's just say that I've been listening to Phe and my mother talk for the last hour. Of course I love them both, but, wow, can they talk.

The second we got there we were greeted by mother and her doctor. "Diana!" Phe chirped. The women embraced and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. "You look great Phe." Mom said. She was holding Phe's shoulders and looking her up and down. Then she looked at me. I smiled as she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Hey Mom." I said. Mom hugged me tightly."Hey, Spencer. You look great too. Marry this girl while she's still around." She whispered in my ear. I chuckled a little and gave my mom a kiss on the check. Of course she didn't know about how I already had been planning to purpose. I hadn't sent her that journal yet. It was amazing that Phe never asked to read them, when I was privy to all of her conversations with her father.

"Your still a bit too thin." She said as she squeezed my stomach a little. I squirmed and pulled away. I wrapped my arm around Phe. She was giggling a little. We sat down and started playing cards. Gin to be more specific. I won a few games and my mother won a few games. Phe smiled and was just happy to be playing.

"Spencer you have to teach her to play cards." She told me. Phe and I both looked at each other and smiled. "She's better at poker and black jack." I told her."I count cards." She admitted. My mother smiled. "That's a skill a good skill." She said. Phe blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks Diana." Phe said as she took a new card.

Then they just started gossiping. We talked about a few cases that we had worked on, including the case about a serial killer who was leaving excerpts from different books at the scene. Phe managed to convince the guy to give up his weapon by reciting one of Hales monologue from _The Crucible_.

"Well let me hear it."Mom said. "Oh it's really not that good. I only did it because we wanted to get the UNSUB to relinquish his gun." Phe said blushing and looking down at her hands.

"Oh, don't be so modest. I'm sure it's great." My mother urged. Part of me wanted to encourage her to recite it. She was very good at the monologue. But I knew that she really didn't want to. She looked up at me for what she should do. I put my hand on her back. "Go ahead." I said quietly. She nodded and looked back at my mother.

"Let you not mistake your duty as I mistook my own. I came into this village like a bridegroom to his beloved, bearing gifts of high religion; the very crowns of holy law I brought, and what I touched with my bright confidence, it died; where I turned the eye of my good faith it died." Phe even added the Puritan accent. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Good girl." I whispered the words while my lips were still against her soft skin. My mother smiled.

"Very good, Phe. The accent was perfect." Phe smiled and blushed. A doctor turned and looked at Phe like she was slightly crazy. "It's called good theater, just keep walking." My mother said. The man nodded at Phe when he realized that it was an act. Phe was definitely good info to fool people.

"Thanks, Diana." She said. I leaned back in my chair and listened to them talk about books and theater. If it were anyone else I would have interjected to get my point out or correct them. But Phe and I were pretty much on the same page. And of course they were both right about everything.

I was so happy. They were the two people that I love most in the world. I like that they get along so well and that they can be this happy together. I was happy just be around them. Especially Phe. It's like her smile turns on a switch and I immediately start smiling. When she's happy I'm always happy. Yes, this was one of the happiest days of my life.


End file.
